


Dress You Up in My Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Keep on Loving You [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She was pretty sure that she and Ed were going to be together for some time.  Liv tried not to think about it too much because it made her nervous.  But she wasn’t the only one invested in the relationship.





	

“I'm not going to influence his choice in any way, he can wear whatever he likes. Hey, stop looking at me like that; I mean it. If he chooses Princess Leia, that’s OK. If he chooses Cookie Monster, that’s OK too. I just want him to like the costume.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Your skepticism is written all over your face. Luckily he does.”

Ed pointed to Noah, who was turning around and around in a circle looking at all the costumes. There was a strong possibility that the toddler was overwhelmed by the selection but that wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying this moment. Ed knew how important Halloween was on the kid calendar. It wasn’t as much fun as it had been when he was growing up. Neighborhood kids ran around for hours collecting as much candy as possible. They never felt scared or unsure about ringing every doorbell in a mile radius. 

They made maps of where they would go, what time, and the best route to get there. Then they would get high off the bounty for days before they began to plan what costumes they’d wear and routes they would take next year. Noah had never been trick or treating; he might never even know Halloween as that kind of holiday. But they always had costume parties at daycare where they bobbed for apples and did other party things that all the kids could get into. At least he still got to dress up and get high off sugar…every kid should be allowed that kind of freedom.

“I think spinning is his thing at the moment.” Liv smiled. “This has nothing to do with costumes.”

“Oh ye of little faith.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Noah stopped spinning. For just a moment he looked like he might barf up his lunch. Instead he teetered and then fell on his butt. Liv walked over to help him stand.

“Do you know what you want to be for Halloween, sweetie? You can pick any costume you want.”

Noah went and grabbed the prisoner’s uniform off the wall. He held it up for Olivia.

“Not that one.” Ed shook his head.

“What happened to him wearing whatever he likes?”

“C'mon Liv, you don’t want Noah being a convict for Halloween, we’re cops. Let's keep him on the straight and narrow.”

“Alright. Not this one, sweetie.” She gently took it from his hand. She knew if Noah felt like he was being challenged then he would just double down. “Pick something else.”

“Dog.” He said.

“You want to be a dog?” Ed asked.

“Yeah, dog.” He nodded.

“Alright, let's find a dog then.”

Noah took off running but his parents kept a close eye on him. There were kids and weary parents everywhere. The Marshalls on 21st and Broadway had a pretty extensive kids Halloween section. The adult section wasn’t so bad either but Ed was unimpressed with the generic costumes. Maybe he wanted to be a giant cookie or the Statue of Liberty. Most of the women’s costumes were too revealing and the men’s costumes boring. But he did stop and give a little attention to the French maid get up.

“Liv?” he held it up and smiled.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Captain.”

“I think I’ll just hold onto this…we never know if we might need it.”

“We won't, ever.”

Ed sighed and put it back on the rack. Catching up with his family, it seemed as if Noah may have settled on a couple of different ideas. He was squeezing a pink stegosaurus costume.

“Dog!” he exclaimed.

“Not quite, Noah.” Ed smiled. “But it’s pretty cool.”

“I want it.” The toddler declared.

“Are you sure that’s the one you want?” Liv asked.

“I want it.” He repeated, his tone more firm.

“Let's make sure it’s the right size.” Liv saw that it wasn’t so she picked out just the right pink stegosaurus costume for Noah.

He wore a happy grin as he reached for Ed’s hand. Liv told them to go ahead to the register, she thought she saw something that might be good for her.

“Am I allowed to ask?” Ed asked.

“No. I thought you liked surprises. Go.”

“Alright, alright. C'mon Noah, let's go buy your dogosaurus.”

Noah skipped along to the register with Ed. Liv made sure they were paying her no mind before she turned and went in the other direction. Tasha Wilson, Ed’s friend and someone that Liv was getting to know, was having what she described as a grown folks Halloween party on the 29th. It was at a bar in the Village called the Devil’s Den and she said it was going to be grown and sexy. 

Liv knew she had to get a great costume to make a nice impression. She hadn’t dressed up for Halloween in years. She and Ed had been together last year but the holiday was on a Sunday. He worked and she hung out at home with Noah, who had done costuming in Central Park the day before. This year being grown and sexy might be fun.

000

“That definitely looks too small to be holding a French maid costume.” Ed said as Olivia walked out of the store. 

“I told you to get your mind out of the gutter, Captain. Where to next?”

“I think Noah wants to see that T-Rex on roller skates that’s always over by Times Square.”

“Seriously?”

“Blame Lucy.” Ed said. “She was the first person who took him there.”

“And you’ve taken him every time since.” Liv reasoned.

“He likes it.”

“You like it.” She countered.

“ _We_ like it. It’s a collective like.”

Liv laughed. Here were her boys, almost 3 and 53, wanting to giggle about a person in a bad T-Rex costume dancing to pop songs on a pair white roller skates with pink wheels. She decided to give in, the seasons were changing so the entertaining dinosaur wasn’t going to be around for much longer.

“Fine, we’ll go see the skating dinosaur.”

“Yay!” Ed smiled and did a little hop. “C'mon, Noah, we’re gonna see T-Rex. You wanna piggyback ride?”

“Yeah!”

Ed crouched down on the sidewalk and Noah climbed onto his back. He popped back up, telling him to hold on tight. Olivia took the shopping bag from him; Noah surely weighed enough. He was growing daily. Soon he would be too big for spins and piggybacks and being carried to bed after falling asleep under the dining room table. Liv never wanted those moments to end but they all grew up eventually. It was just happening too fast. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and took hold of Ed’s wrist.

“I want to get a picture of you two.” She said.

“Sure. Should we do the superhero pose?” he asked.

“Just smile. Smile, Noah, and say cheese.”

“Cheese!” they both exclaimed as Liv took three pictures.

Ed held her hand as they started walking toward Times Square. The weather had turned chilly but it was still nice enough to spend the day outside with family. Another winter would come, they always did. But fall was Olivia’s favorite. She loved the chilly rain and the leaves changing colors on the trees. She loved comfy sweaters and hot soup. She loved to watch the world change, and all the people in it following its flow.

“Hey Noah?” Ed called out to him.

“Yeah?”

“What noise does a dinosaur make?”

“Rawr!” he exclaimed.

“Good job,” he held up his free hand. “Hey five, bud.”

Noah laughed, slapping his hand on Ed’s. Liv laughed too. It never ceased to amaze her how fast the two of them got along. From the first time that they met, Noah was a fan of Ed Tucker. Liv had no idea how the first couple of meetings would go but they both showed her there was very little to worry about. 

And now over a year later, he was daddy. There were days when that still blew her mind. She was pretty sure that she and Ed were going to be together for some time. Liv tried not to think about it too much because it made her nervous. But she wasn’t the only one invested in the relationship. 

Ed Tucker was now her son’s father and that was a much bigger role than just being her boyfriend. It was both absolutely wonderful and scary at the same time. She had a family, they were doing family things together. This was nothing she'd ever experienced but for the past year and some change it was her life. OK, if she didn’t stop thinking about it Liv was either going to pinch herself excessively or so something ridiculous to mess things up.

“You alright?” Ed glanced at her.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” he raised his brow a bit.

“Yeah. I'm thinking after the skating dinosaur we can pick up some takeout. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan, Lieutenant.” Ed squeezed her hand and they walked along in companionable silence.

***

“Hey, Ed?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Why do you sound like you're in a fishbowl?” Liv poked her head out of the master bathroom. She didn’t see him at all. “Where are you?”

“I'm halfway under the bed. That’s where rolly poley went and Ronin has been walking around here like he lost his best friend since he let it get too far under the other night. I swear if I didn’t get it tonight he was going to kill me. I'm almost there. If I go any further I'm going to have to get a change of address.”

“Is it bad under there?”

“Other than my slight claustrophobia and the dust bunnies…no. Are you alright; do you need something?”

“Just let me know when you come up for air. I wanna ask you a question.”

“You got it.”

Liv focused on her face in the bathroom mirror. She was trying to choose between the red lipstick, called Seduction, and the maroon lipstick called Merlot. Either would be a bold choice so it was going to depend on how they made Liv feel. Doing an eeny meeny miny moe, she chose Seduction first.

“I'm back, Liv. The rolly poley rescue mission was a success. I might have to take an Aleve before bed though, I think I pulled my shoulder some.”

“How does this look?” she came out of the bathroom and walked to the middle of the bedroom floor.

Ed looked at her for a minute. He looked at her and didn’t say a word. Tilting his head to the left just a bit, Ed still remained silent. Finally he reached over for his glasses on the nightstand so he could get the best look.

“I don’t know if it’s appropriate for work but I like it. Maybe for a dinner out with friends, a party perhaps. If it works for you, then you should do it.”

“What about now?” Liv unbuttoned the top two buttons of the blouse, exposing an abundance of skin and cleavage.

“Wow, now…” Ed cleared his throat. “Now, I want to bend you over and be a caveman. I'm sorry, that’s horrible but my God it’s true.”

“But is it too sexy?”

“There's such a thing?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Is it slutty or sexy?” she asked.

“Sexy. Liv, you're not slutty; the blouse is not slutty. It’s a bit tight but in all the right places. How do women’s clothes do that? They fall or land or end up in just the right place.”

“Our breasts do most of the work.” Liv replied. “Sometimes we help them.”

“Help them how?” Ed asked.

Liv unbuttoned the rest of the blouse and pushed it apart. She saw Ed’s eyes change as he slipped his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“You're wearing a corset.”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“You own a corset.”

“I own three corsets.” Liv corrected him.

“We've been dating a year and a half, you own three corsets, and this is the first I'm hearing or seeing of this. Oh Benson, you're holding out on me. This isn't right.”

“You like the corset?”

“I do.” Ed replied breathlessly.

“They help our clothes fall and land in better places. I know the shirt is a little tight but it’s part of my Halloween costume for Tasha’s party. She said it was grown and sexy…I want to do something a little different.”

“This is different. We should talk more about your corsets.”

“Some other time.” Liv smiled. “You like the shirt; you like the lipstick? Wait, you need to know I'm not asking you that because it'll determine if I wear it or not. I'm asking you as a man, who likes to look at women, if you find this appealing?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Yes, yes, and yes some more. What are you planning on being for Halloween anyway?”

“A naughty school teacher.” Liv replied as she walked back into the bathroom.

Ed put his hands together in prayer and thanked the heavens. Liv as a naughty school teacher would put a lot of checkmarks on his fantasy list. He wondered if she would go for the short skirt, like a naughty school girl costume or if she would do one of those pencil skirts. Would she wear stilettos? Ed knew for a fact she had at least a few pair in her closet. She didn’t wear them much but she was going for grown and sexy after all. That purple corset was still singing him a siren song. Not sure that he would be invited in, Ed got up from the bed and went over to the bathroom door.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah. Do you want to brush your teeth?” Liv asked.

“I just want to look at you.”

“You just want to look at the corset.” She clarified. “You can lean in the doorway for that.”

“No, baby, I want to look at you. The corset is quite lovely though. I think your Halloween costume is a great idea.”

“Do you know what you're going to be yet?”

“I'm thinking Castiel from _Supernatural_. The costume is easy, I can wear my own clothes, and Sean has a trench coat that he’ll let me borrow. Not sure what I'm going to do about the hair yet but I don’t think it’ll be too big of problem. Men’s wigs aren’t as abundant as women’s but I bet I can find a good one. It’s a popular show.”

“We’ll make a good pair, Tucker, the angel of the lord and a devilish school teacher.” Liv smiled. 

She was wiping off her makeup and cleaning her skin. Ed was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her but it didn’t bother her too much. She loved the look on his face, reverence with the right amount of lust. That was how he always looked at her. It was some of the reason she discouraged him from coming to the precinct too much. 

While her detectives knew about the relationship, it went public in the worse way, that didn’t mean they had to be privy to the looks. There were some things Liv wanted to keep all to herself. That look was definitely one of them. Fin and Carisi didn’t need to see that look. He walked into the bathroom, standing behind her and slipping his arms around her.

“I could get a little devilish right now.” Ed kissed her neck and shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I'm about to get undressed.” Liv said.

“So we’re on the same page. I love it.”

“I need to take a shower. Get out, Captain.”

“Get out? Ouch….ouch.”

“I shouldn’t be long.” Liv turned in is arms and kissed him. “Maybe twenty minutes or so. You think you'll still be feeling devilish?”

“Absolutely.” Ed nodded. “I’ll walk the dog while you're showering. Do you want to put the monitor in here in case Noah wakes up?”

“I think he’ll be alright. I'm trying to stop hovering…don’t smirk.”

“I didn’t smirk. I didn’t mean to smirk.”

“Go.” Liv kissed him and then gently patted his chest. “I’ll see you in twenty minutes.”

“I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too.”

Ed walked out of the bathroom. The dog wasn’t in their bedroom, which meant he was still in the nursery. He had to get Ronin out of Noah’s bed without waking Noah. It had been done before but wasn’t always easy. The night was chilly so Ed grabbed a windbreaker from the closet, took the dog leash, and went to retrieve the retriever. He came back a minute later, taking the baby monitor from the nightstand and leaving it on the table top by the bathroom door. Maybe Liv was trying to stop hovering but in case she wanted it, it would be there. Ed would be there too, in a little while, and then she could hover as much as she felt like it.

***


End file.
